The Bitbeast in me
by neon rose
Summary: Complete! The bladebreakers need another team member for a competion, Kai calls up a girl he knew in the past, managing to stir up old feelings and old feuds
1. A Bitbeast?

"Wow, I don't believe this!" Tyson gasped.  
  
"What?" Max asked as the group stopped and crowded around the poster that was holding Tyson's interest.  
  
"Three million dollars to the beyblade team who wins this contest!" Tyson pointed laughing. They had already just finished a competition and were starting to work up a bit of money and fans.  
  
"Just one problem Tyson, we're one team-member short." Kenny said pointing to the specified number on the poster. Tyson was busy whining about this when Kai felt his mind begin to slip away from the conversation, back to her.  
  
"I think I know where we could find an extra team-member." Kai said before he could stop himself.  
  
"Who?" the group asked.  
  
"El, you've changed. But you never could fool me." Kai said looking up at the twenty-year-old nurse who was busy attending to a comatose patient in the Spanish hospital that they had travelled to.  
  
"My name is Kelly you must be thinking of someone else Kai." The nurse replied without looking up.  
  
"So you know who I am then, Kelly?" Kai smirked catching her mistake. The nurse froze; his name had just slipped out of her lips. She turned and scowled at him.  
  
"We need your help ok?" Kai admitted. Her eyes looked over his team- mates quickly, she frowned at him.  
  
"No you don't need my help. I'm a nurse." She glared Kai's expression didn't falter, she wasn't fooling him; she sighed and flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes. A bright yellow light suddenly surrounded her.  
  
"You need my help. And I'm not interested." The new girl retorted. The rest of the group was silent as they looked at the teenage girl standing in the same place where the nurse had been standing before. She was of Mediterranean origin with long wavy black hair and soft dark brown eyes; she was glaring at Kai.  
  
"Don't you even want to know what we want your help with?" Kai asked raising a blue eyebrow at her.  
  
"No way Kai and I mean it. You used me last time for your own selfish revenge, I don't trust you anymore and I couldn't care less if you need my help." She snapped poking him in the chest.  
  
"You sure?" He asked her brushing a lock of black hair out of her eyes. She shivered and gasped slightly at his touch, her eyes clicked open and she smacked his hand away.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Now get out." She shouted pointing a shaking finger to the door.  
  
"That went well Kai." Tyson grumbled at him.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll help us." Kai smiled knowingly.  
  
The teenage girl fell to her knees in the hospital room, she touched her cheek where Kai had made contact with her, if only for a split second. She shivered, why did he always have this effect on her? She sighed; she was going to hate herself for this.  
  
"Kai! Wait!" she called down the corridor. Kai stopped and looked around, he knew that she had felt it too.  
  
"I thought you couldn't care less if we needed your help." Kai smiled.  
  
"Don't push it Kai, what do you need?" she asked.  
  
"El, we need an extra team-member for a beyblading contest." Kai replied unable to stop himself from staring into her eyes.  
  
"That's all.right?" She asked looking almost worried.  
  
"That's all." He nodded.  
  
"How did you.?" Kenny asked her unable to control his curiosity any longer. Ellaris, as they had learned her name was, looked over at him.  
  
"Do this?" She asked finishing his sentence and changing into another girl.  
  
"She's a bit-beast." Kai replied from the seat behind her on the coach. Kenny looked back at Ellaris to see her back in her previous form.  
  
"How can you be a bit-beast? Shouldn't you be in a Beyblade or something?" Tyson asked with his usual amount of tact.  
  
"Some of us hate being trapped in those things you know." Ellaris growled clenching her fists.  
  
Ellaris stood outside the hotel that all the beyblade competitors were staying in, she sighed. Why could she never say no to him? Last time they had parted on such bad terms but she had always found herself thinking of him whenever she was alone.  
  
"You ok?" Kai's voice from behind her made her jump, she spun around to find him surprisingly close to her, how did he get that close without her hearing him? Ellaris felt her stomach knot and she swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Ellaris replied quickly.  
  
"You sure?" Kai asked raising a blue eyebrow at her.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied almost suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know. You've just seemed a little off since I've seen you." Kai replied, she had been acting odd she had seemed to be avoiding him and when he talked to her like he was now she seemed like a rabbit caught in headlights.  
  
"I'm fine. Really." Ellaris replied breaking eye contact. She glanced back up at Kai's face he looked genuinely concerned for her.  
  
"Are you nervous about the tournament? You could always back out you know." Kai told her.  
  
"No!" She answered instantly; she seemed surprised at her own response, "I.I mean, I wouldn't want to let you down." She added blushing slightly.  
  
"You'll be fine." Kai smiled brushing a strand of her silky hair out of her face; he was tempted to kiss her then but stopped himself and forced himself to walk off.  
  
Kai closed his bedroom door and slid to the floor, he was shaking. He had known for a while before she had left him before that she had a thing for him. She was beautiful he knew, but he never thought that he could care for anyone; being close to anyone left him open to being manipulated. He had always forbidden himself for getting close to anyone, heck; he barely talked to his own team let alone anyone else. The idea of him and her together briefly ran through his mind but he quickly banished its presence.  
  
He woke up the next morning and wandered around the area of the hotel that they were in to find his team and Ellaris practising on the roof, he gulped as he saw Ellaris wearing a short top and low-cut tight jeans. Had she realised his feelings for her and was teasing him? He doubted the thought she had never tried to manipulate people before, she was a very honest person and showed her opinions and feelings to the world and people loved her for it. especially him.  
  
"I'll catch you guys later ok?" Ellaris smiled at the others and wandered off in the other direction to the other stairs down into the building, if there had only been one she would have walked into Kai.  
  
"What was that about?" she heard Max say as she shut the door behind her. She slid to the floor and looked at her hands, they were rubbed raw from her beyblade. Only inexperienced beybladers got this kind of injury. She hadn't beybladed in a while and she was shocked to discover that she had forgotten everything. She knew that she had tried to push anything to do with Kai to the back of her mind and mostly it had worked, unfortunately that also meant forgetting beyblading.  
  
Kai opened the door not realising Ellaris was leaning on it and ended up making her fall down several stairs. Kai was on her in a second,  
  
"Ellaris! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Kai apologised quickly checking she was ok, he noticed her hands, she tried to hide them but it was too late.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kai asked already knowing how she had got the wounds. He turned her hand over; she hadn't stopped at the first time like most inexperienced beybladers did when they hurt themselves; she had kept going. There were burns on the inside of her fingers from grabbing her beyblade when it was moving too fast and deep gashes on the outside of her fingers from launching her beyblade.  
  
"I'm just a little rusty ok!" Ellaris snapped tugging her hand out of Kai's.  
  
"This is more than just a little rusty El." Kai said looking at her hand again.  
  
"Why do I let you talk me into these things Kai? Look, really I'm fine." Ellaris protested as Kai started wrapping bandages around her hand.  
  
"Because you know I'm right and you're not fine you're hurt." Kai replied not looking up at her.  
  
"Look its just a little blade-burn ok? It's nothing serious." She sighed shifting on the cold uncomfortable medical table.  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt." Kai replied flatly almost wincing as he saw the bandages soak up the blood from her injuries.  
  
"I thought you didn't care about anyone Kai." Ellaris smiled teasing him.  
  
"You're different." Kai replied he bit his lip; he had said his thoughts out loud without meaning to.  
  
"Why? Because I'm not human?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"No. Because you're you." Kai replied looking into her deep brown eyes, Ellaris smiled blushing slightly.  
  
Ellaris padded around her room nervously, she was lucky that she was the only one in the room. She was the only person other than Kai who had got a room to themselves. Kai, because he was team captain and her because she was a girl and mixed rooms were forbidden in the hotel until you were sixteen. In truth she was just under a thousand years old but she was in a teenage body with teenage hormones and therefore qualified as under sixteen, who would have believed that she was a bit-beast anyway?  
  
She sighed and grabbed her beyblading equipment and went into the training room, she practised in there until it was light outside. She gasped when she realised the time, Kai would be in here soon and if he knew she hadn't slept all night he'd probably kill her. She ran up to her room and shut the door behind her, she heard Kai's door in the room next to her close and he walked by hers. That had been too close. She held her breath as she heard Kai stop outside her room, Ellaris glanced down at her hand, one of her bandages had fallen off! She prayed that none were in the training room.  
  
Kai picked up the bandage that was on the floor he looked at the door handle to Ellaris's room there was another bandage on there, what had she been up to? He looked at the bandages, they had been ripped, he saw shards of plastic on one, she had been beyblading and getting it wrong again. Kai frowned, he would have happily helped her even though she was still too proud to admit that she might need help; but when had she been beyblading? She had never left his sight most of the day and her bandages had been fine the last time he had seen her, so when had it happened? Kai shrugged he would ask her later, but in the meantime he was hungry.  
  
Ellaris heard Kai walk off and she began to breathe again, she went and had a quick shower. Ellaris put new bandages on her older wounds and the ones from last night, she hoped Kai wouldn't check them she remembered how worried he had been when he had seen she was hurt before. Her body ached for sleep but she forced herself to go downstairs.  
  
Kai walked outside to find Ellaris standing on the edge of the fountain looking in, he smiled she was so ditzy sometimes, it was just a fountain.  
  
"Hey El." Kai said making his presence known, she jumped in shock and fell into the fountain. There was a splash large splash and then a soggy and irritated looking Ellaris sitting in the fountain.  
  
"Having fun?" Kai asked smirking.  
  
"Time of my life." Ellaris grumbled standing up and wringing some water out of her wet hair.  
  
"What happened?" Kai asked pulling the bandage he had found out of his pocket. Ellaris went pale and stared at it; Kai frowned at her reaction.  
  
"I went beyblading that's all." Ellaris shrugged stepping out of the fountain and trying to avoid eye contact with Kai by trying to get some water out of her clothes.  
  
"When?" Kai asked trying not to get distracted by Ellaris's clothes clinging to her figure  
  
"Last night, I couldn't sleep so I practised for a bit then went back up to my room." She shrugged. She bit her tongue, it wasn't a direct lie, she hadn't mentioned that she had only got back up to her room half an hour ago.  
  
"I'll help you if you want." Kai offered.  
  
"I don't need help Kai! I can beyblade!" Ellaris snapped, Kai had touched a nerve, she was ashamed of the fact that she had forgotten how.  
  
"Look, we all train El, we're always improving. I just thought you might want to join me." Kai said holding his hands out in silent surrender.  
  
"Just let me get changed." She replied quietly as she walked off.  
  
A/N: Whee! First chapter! It's taken me ages to write this, I actually had one chapter at first but it was so long that I split it into two, and this is the first half. 


	2. Tyson Vs Kai

A/N: Yeah! The second chapter, it's taken me a while to write this so updates might not be so long or if they are they won't be as fast.  
  
"You're still getting it wrong!" Kai growled in frustration, Ellaris's grip on her launcher was the only thing that was throwing her off and she had been getting it wrong. Kai walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her; her held her hands for her and altered her grip on the launcher.  
  
"Like that." Kai breathed savouring the moment. He allowed his hands to slide up her arms before letting go of her and walking a few steps away.  
  
"Now try again." Kai smiled. Ellaris tried to slow her racing heart; she glanced down at her beyblade; now she remembered, her mistake had been so obvious! She pulled the ripcord as fast as she could sending her beyblade off at stunning speeds it whizzed around the dish before hurtling back towards her where she grabbed it out of mid-air. She looked over at Kai who was openly smiling at her.  
  
"I'm impressed." Kai said honestly, Kai's eyes flicked behind the slightly blushing Ellaris to Tyson and the others as they entered the room.  
  
"Hey Tyson!" Kai called.  
  
"Uh, yes Kai?" Tyson replied unused to having Kai talk to him.  
  
"Do you reckon you could beat Ellaris in a match?" Kai asked; he enjoyed Ellaris's panicked expression, she thought that she wasn't ready for this. Kai thought otherwise.  
  
"I guess so. why?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Prove it." Kai smirked.  
  
Ellaris stood in front of the dish, she was going to kill Kai for this. She faced Tyson who was straight-faced he was weighing up his chances he had never really seen her beyblade but he had noticed the blade-burn on her hands before so she couldn't be that good. Ellaris sighed, she knew that Tyson got over-confident and that was his weakness; if she was going to win she had to use that against him. The matches were, as always out of three.  
  
Ellaris focused her mind, she had influence over her beyblade and how it moved she ran from Drygoon at first and she let him knock her out of the dish with no effort. Ellaris looked shocked she picked up her little purple beyblade with shaking hands, she looked up at Tyson in shock.  
  
"YES! I thought you were really good and all! But it was just an act! No way will you beat me!" Tyson laughed. Ellaris stood up and flicked a glance at Kai, he seemed shocked that she had lost the first round but he looked slightly suspicious.  
  
"What is she up to? I know she's better than this." Kai thought to himself.  
  
Ellaris pulled her ripcord fast this time; her beyblade rocketed through the dish and knocked Tyson out in a second. His beyblade hit the wall and crashed to the floor. Luckily it was undamaged but Tyson was angry.  
  
"That was a dirty trick you were holding back!" Tyson growled. Ellaris couldn't help but smirk, he had fallen for her trick in a second; she was an excellent actor she had been an actress on one of her past forms and she was still skilled at that. She loaded her launcher again and prepared herself for a real battle this time. Her words rang through her head again: "I wouldn't want to let you down." She glanced at Kai again who didn't make eye contact with her.  
  
Ellaris pulled her ripcord even faster this time her blade clashed with Tyson's instantly. She spun off in another direction quickly; he was stronger than her by miles. Tyson aimed another attack at her but missed and nearly came out of the dish, he growled, her tactic was speed and that made her strong when she attacked him but if he landed an attack on her he would win with no doubt, unfortunately that was the problem. Ellaris doubled back and knocked Tyson out of the dish but this one had been a close victory. Ellaris smiled and walked off.  
  
"Hey." A voice said from behind Ellaris, a hand touched her shoulder. Ellaris grabbed the hand and threw the person over her shoulder and onto the floor.  
  
"Oh! Tyson I'm so sorry!" Ellaris gasped kneeling down next to Tyson.  
  
"I'm ok." Tyson breathed winded.  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't hear you coming. I was daydreaming." She apologised, "daydreaming about Kai" her subconscious added. Ellaris's eyes sparkled and she blushed slightly at the mere thought of Kai; Tyson was taken back at the beauty of her.  
  
"Sorry. You're ok right?" Ellaris smiled helping Tyson to his feet, Tyson nodded speechless.  
  
"I'm telling you Max, she's totally hot! Just look at her!" Tyson shouted over the noise of the music of the club that they were in. Tyson looked through the crowd and saw Ellaris dancing completely lost in the music she was dancing with Rei at the moment, she had already worn Max out and Tyson was waiting for his turn; none of them could keep up with the pace that she was dancing at.  
  
Kai gulped another mouthful of his drink and went back to watching Ellaris dance, Rei was already losing energy, and he had only been up there for ten minutes, he grinned, Max hadn't lasted much longer either. Ellaris had been dancing for half an hour solid and still going strong; it was her idea to come to the club anyway.  
  
Ellaris flicked her head up in the air shaking her long hair free of the hair band she had been wearing, she noticed Kai in a second she grinned at him. Rei followed her glance and practically pleaded for help in a glance. Kai shook his head grinning he was enjoying watching this, the song ended and another faster song came on he saw Ellaris's face light up Rei shook his head and backed off. Several people had exited the dance floor; this song was too fast to dance to; for most people anyway.  
  
Ellaris looked up at Kai and waved for him to join her, Kai shook his head at her; she pouted at him, he wavered. she did look cute like that. Out of curiosity he shook his head again he saw Ellaris's gaze flick away quickly and back again, she beckoned him again and once again he refused. She smiled seductively and beckoned someone else, Kai frowned who was she looking at like that?  
  
"Oh man, she's impossible!" Rei groaned collapsing into his seat.  
  
"My turn then!" Tyson laughed getting up.  
  
"Actually I think she was planning on getting Kai to dance with her." Rei said looking up at Tyson.  
  
"Kai? Dance? I doubt it." Tyson snorted.  
  
"Well she's not looking at you Tyson." Max pointed out. But just as Max said those words Ellaris looked over at Tyson with an unmistakable expression on her face.  
  
"You wanna bet?" Tyson laughed jumping over the table knocking Kenny's drink off of the table.  
  
Kai growled deeply as he saw Tyson bounce onto the dance floor and start dancing with Ellaris, what was that clown doing dancing with his girl?! Kai was shocked to realise what he had just thought. He glared at Tyson, he was shutting off most of Ellaris's best dance moves, and he was getting to close to her. He watched Ellaris step back but he followed her getting closer to her than before.  
  
Ellaris was regretting her decision of Tyson as a dance partner; she winced as he stepped on one of her toes. Why was he so damn close to her anyway?! She felt his arms snake around her she spun out of them just in time to make it seem innocent and non intentional; unfortunately she spun straight into someone. She looked up at the amber eyes of Kai she smiled, so he had finally decided to dance with her.  
  
"You've hurt my feelings Kai, you're gonna have to earn a dance with me." Ellaris whispered smirking spinning back towards Tyson. Tyson glared at Kai, if he thought that he was going to steal Ellaris away from him he had another thing coming.  
  
Kai listened closely, he picked up the beat of the song quickly, it was simple really it was amazing how Tyson could get it so incredibly wrong. Kai waited for an opening he got it, Tyson missed two beats and in the time Kai had slipped in between them and was dancing with Ellaris. Tyson frowned, one second he had been dancing with his crush the next her was staring at Kai's back. He growled he grabbed Ellaris's hand and yanked her towards him and took his place again. She winced Tyson taking her from Kai had hurt; he had almost yanked her arm out of its socket.  
  
Kai stood in shock for a second he saw Ellaris rub her shoulder before resuming dancing. Quickly but gently he wrapped his arm around Ellaris's waist and pulled her towards him. Tyson looked at them Kai stroked her shoulder gently and was dancing close to her. Tyson growled and balled a fist, Max, Rei and Kenny held him back.  
  
"Just leave them be Tyson." Rei whispered to him. As Tyson and the others except Kai and Ellaris who were dancing up a storm left the club it began to rain and Tyson felt miserable; if it hadn't been raining the others would have noticed the tears rolling down Tyson's face.  
  
Kai felt his pulse race as the music switched to a slow song, what was he going to do? His heart thundered even harder than he thought possible when Ellaris looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I love this song." She smiled; he wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head just below his chin. He looked down at her, she was dressed completely in white and him in black, her long black hair was a sharp contrast along with her deep eyes. Her right arm slid up to wrap around his neck he noticed red finger marks on her arm.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked looking at her arm.  
  
"Yeah." Ellaris replied gazing into Kai's eyes. His eyes slipped to her lips in perfect timing, she tilted her face up to him and he felt her soft breath tickle his lips before he kissed her. Their lips were just about to touch when someone ran into them.  
  
"Sorry!" the person shouted dancing off; Kai felt his heart sink, the moment was over.  
  
On the way home he and Ellaris laughed and joked like old times, Kai was the happiest he had felt in ages, Ellaris was just drawing to the punch line of her joke.  
  
"-and so the duck says "that's ok you can keep the shoes"!" The two of them burst out in hysterics they walked up the hotel steps. Ellaris stopped suddenly as a cold shiver ran up her spine she turned around and searched the dark hotel grounds for any signs of danger, Kai stopped and looked around and back at her.  
  
"What's wrong El?" Kai asked touching her arm to try and get her to face him.  
  
"I. I don't know. I just got this odd feeling all of a sudden." she murmured still looking around. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came down from the sky just missing Ellaris; Ellaris's beyblade dropped to the floor and another bolt of lightning struck it and turned it to a half-melted metal and plastic pile of goo.  
  
"Oh no! And I'm supposed to be beyblading tomorrow as well!" Ellaris exclaimed trying to pick up her still hot beyblade. Kai frowned and stared up at the sky, that was too accurate to be coincidence but how could it not be? 


	3. The First Round

"Look, it's no problem Kai, Rei can just beyblade instead of me until I get my spare parts from Cairo; stop worrying." Ellaris sighed as they walked around the stadium.  
  
"I just can't believe that that was coincidence." Kai repeated for the hundredth time today.  
  
"Looks like your little mortal boyfriend is smarter than he looks." A voice said from behind them. The group turned around to see a teenage girl with flaming red hair leaning causally against a wall.  
  
"Saffron." Ellaris growled, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"The one and only. I see the ice-queen's still sub-zero." The girl named Saffron smirked.  
  
"What do you want Saffron?" Ellaris demanded glaring at her.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just looking forward to kicking your butt in a beyblading match, but I guess you'll have a problem with that now that you have no beyblade." Saffron smirked standing up straight. "Of course, that's not a problem for some of us." She added.  
  
"So you get my own brother to sabotage my beyblade and then follow me around trying to insult me? I don't believe you still haven't grown up, you were always a baby and by the looks of things you always will be." Ellaris spat at her. Ellaris turned to walk away when a wall of fire suddenly burst out of the ground and blocked her way.  
  
"At least this baby isn't afraid of her own beyblade." Saffron hissed stepping closer to her.  
  
"Is that so, care to put your bit-chip where your mouth is? Or are you just scared I'll beat you?" Ellaris snapped grabbing Saffron's top and pulling her closer.  
  
"Like I have anything to fear from you ice-queen." Saffron laughed back.  
  
"See you in the first round then." Ellaris sneered throwing Saffron to the floor and walking off, the bladebreakers followed her.  
  
"That was smooth, you talked yourself into a corner again." Kai said looking at Ellaris suspiciously.  
  
"Shut up Kai, I'm not scared of her." Ellaris glared at Kai and stopped walking.  
  
"I know it's not her your scared of." Kai replied quietly.  
  
"Um, not to interrupt but what just happened?" Kenny asked, Kai and Ellaris turned to face him.  
  
"That was Saffron, the most annoying of the mortal shifts." Ellaris sighed rubbing her forehead.  
  
"What's a mortal shift?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm a mortal shift there are six of us. They all have the ability to take human form like I do, but they all have normal bit-beast powers too as you just saw. Saffron is the youngest out of all of us, she's only eight hundred years old, and she's got the power over fire, as you must have guessed. Then there's my older brother Blitz, he's got the power over lightning, he must have been the one who fried my beyblade. Aqua, with the power over water, Tropic, with wind. And the strongest of us, our leader, is Carlos who's psychic. And then there's me." Ellaris explained. "What do you have the power over?" Tyson asked curiously.  
  
"Ice, that's why I've Saffron calls me ice-queen." Ellaris frowned annoyed even at Saffron's name.  
  
"So why'd she challenge you to a match?" Max asked confused.  
  
"Because she knows I hate being in a beyblade." Ellaris grumbled.  
  
"Do you mind if we ask why?" Kenny asked aware he was walking on thin ice.  
  
"Claustrophobic. I hate small spaces like say, a bit-chip in a beyblade." Ellaris sighed.  
  
"And now you'll have to fight her or who knows what she'll do. And about your brother -" Kai sighed.  
  
"You say I told you so and you'll get slapped I'm waning you Kai." Ellaris growled.  
  
"I told you so." Kai smirked easily catching her hand on it's way to his face, Kai smirked; she hadn't even been trying.  
  
"You know I hate to say this but you're right. But you're not getting out of being my beyblader for the first match." Ellaris sighed.  
  
"You don't have to fight her you know." Kai sighed finding Ellaris on her own; she looked up from where she was pacing.  
  
"You know I don't have a choice Kai." Ellaris sighed returning to pacing.  
  
"I can tell you don't want to do this." Kai stated walking up to her.  
  
"That's not exactly hard to see." Ellaris replied.  
  
"I won't let them touch you if you back out, I promise." Kai whispered standing close behind her.  
  
"You're sweet but you wouldn't stand a chance against them Kai." Ellaris sighed turning to face him. "And I have to do this, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, I'm just glad I'll have someone I trust as my beyblader."  
  
"You have no reason to trust me, no one does." Kai said softly as he looked away.  
  
"I have my own reasons for trusting you Kai." Ellaris smiled.  
  
"Where's Ellaris? Is she battling?" Tyson asked as Kai walked up to them.  
  
"She's right here." Kai said holding up his beyblade, but instead of Dranzer being inside there was a new bit-chip in there with a picture of a blue girl surrounded by ice on it.  
  
"Well beyblading fans, for the today's match it's the world-famous bladebreakers against a new team the Mortal shifts, Don't let the odd name fool you folks these guys have never lost a match, but the question today is will the bladebreakers be able to win?" the announcer commented over the loudspeaker.  
  
"In the first round it's Kai vs. Tropic. Kai apparently is using a new bit- beast, which we know nothing about. Tropic is using an unknown bit beast supposedly named after one of their team-mates, Saffron." The announcer said as Kai and Tropic walked up to the bey-stadium, it was one huge dish with other dishes in the centre, each one smaller than the last.  
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
Ellaris could see surprisingly well even though she was stuck in Kai beyblade, Ellaris tried to ignore the rising Claustrophobia and concentrated on the battle. She felt a wave of fire hit her as Saffron's beyblade shot by Ellaris charged up some ice around her, as Saffron's beyblade smacked her again there was a huge hiss and steam appeared everywhere as ice met fire. Ellaris jumped out of the beyblade, as did Saffron as they faced each other in their Bitbeast forms.  
  
"Whoa." Max gasped as he saw Ellaris in her true form, she was totally blue with long rippling blue hair with ice scattered in it, her eyes were solidly blue with no detail in. Her face was actually identical to what it was normally except she wasn't normally blue. Ice sparked in the air around her and she was at least fifteen feet tall and floating at normal Bitbeast height. Saffron looked completely different, her hair and eyes ablaze with fire, she looked extremely demonic and more than a little pissed off. Ellaris wasted no time in shooting a wave of ice at her, which wrapped around her and melted in seconds.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that." Saffron laughed shooting a wave of fire at her. Ellaris put up a barrier of ice, which melted instantly but blocked the attack. Ellaris growled and punched Saffron straight in the face sending her reeling and melting ice cascading everywhere.  
  
"And Kai has won the match!" the announcer shouted.  
  
"What?!" Saffron demanded.  
  
"You've stopped spinning." Ellaris smiled and shrunk back into her beyblade. Saffron looked down and saw that all of Ellaris's ice had melted and completely stopped her beyblade while the beyblade that Ellaris had been in had simply gone up to another level before the final attack.  
  
"She - she tricked me." Saffron whispered as she took shrunk back into her beyblade.  
  
"That was a great plan Ellaris! I didn't think about ice versus water like that." Kenny smiled happily as Ellaris walked back into the stadium, this time in her human form.  
  
"Well we might have the lead but it's the best out of five, if they get three wins then they've won. And trust me, if Aqua's up next it won't be easy." Ellaris frowned looking over at the Mortal shifts.  
  
"Don't worry about it I'm up next!" Tyson grinned and walked up to the bey- stadium.  
  
"That's why I'm worried." Ellaris whispered. 


	4. The Ace of Spades

Ellaris jumped left landing in Kai's arms, she looked at the wall where Max's beyblade was lodged after a battle with Tropic; Ellaris blushed slightly at being so close to Kai.  
  
"Wow! What a victory, it's two all and the bladebreakers look tense; the next point wins this! The bladebreakers seem outclassed here folks, Carlos is up next with another unknown Bitbeast!" the announcer shouted to the tense crowd.  
  
"I guess I'm up next then." Ray sighed standing up.  
  
"No." Ellaris said shortly as she put her hand out to stop him.  
  
"But you can't beyblade you've already been up." Ray frowned.  
  
"Only in her Bitbeast form, as a player she hasn't. And that's the way the other team is playing too." Kai said calmly as he looked over at Carlos who was watching them carefully, no doubt reading their minds.  
  
"But I'll need a Bitbeast if I'm going to battle, there's no way I'll even stand a chance of winning against Carlos and my brother otherwise.  
  
"I see you still have some of the skills I taught you kid." Carlos' voice said as it rang through all of their heads.  
  
"Who did you all hear that too?" Tyson asked, the others nodded in response.  
  
"But this is a problem now isn't it? You know full well that thanks to Ray who's pathetically easy to read I know everything about Drigger; so you couldn't let him battle could you? But you need a surprise; and you're always surprising aren't you Ellaris?" Carlos' voice smiled.  
  
"You think I have an ace up my sleeve then Carlos?" Ellaris asked out loud.  
  
"No I suspect you have a whole set, but what would I know?" the answer replied.  
  
Ellaris smiled as she stepped up to the dish, her eyes and Carlos' locked. Ellaris locked her beyblade in the launcher; she took a deep breath and listened carefully. Her team was cheering her on, she could even hear Kenny complaining about how his laptop had ran out of batteries and how he could have to shut Dizzy down for the moment.  
  
As Ellaris' eyes stayed locked on Carlos' their Beyblades battled furiously beneath them, Ellaris grinned and put her hand up one sleeve.  
  
"Nothing up this sleeve," Ellaris smiled rolling the sleeve on her right arm up.  
  
"But what do we have up here?" Ellaris grinned as she pulled something out of her sleeve and threw it at Carlos. He frowned and grabbed it out of the air. He smiled; an ace of clubs! Suddenly a huge light filled the stadium, Carlos gasped; it had to be a Bitbeast, but how? 


	5. Death and Despair

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I've been really tied up.  
  
Carlos cursed himself quietly for letting Ellaris distract him, but how did she get a Bitbeast? None of the bladebreakers Bitbeasts were missing except. except that one in the laptop.  
  
"Feel better to stretch your legs Dizzi?" Ellaris asked with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yes, much better." the huge Bitbeast Dizzy murmured. The Bladebreakers gasped as they looked up at the true form of Dizzi, she was a huge creature that was half-human half-dragon monster; Dizzi had huge tattered dragon's wings on her back. Dizzi looked down at the beyblade arena, she couldn't see the point in this pathetic match anyway; Ellaris didn't stand a chance. But now with her, Carlos wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
"Come on Dizzi let's win this thing!" Ellaris laughed.  
  
"Well," Dizzi thought to herself, "she was kind enough to let me out." Dizzi grinned a toothy smile and dived down into the arena. She opened her mouth swallowing Carlos' beyblade whole and Ellaris' brother escaped the beyblade just in time.  
  
Suddenly the arena went silent; the bladebreakers looked around in confusion.  
  
"What. just happened?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
"They're frozen!" Kai frowned as he looked up at the unmoving, silent spectators. Kai looked at Ellaris, she was frozen too but the mortal shifts on the other side of the arena weren't frozen. Kai ran up to Ellaris followed by the rest of his team.  
  
"Sis?" Blitz asked back in his human form as he walked over to Ellaris.  
  
"This might seem like an odd question but where's Dizzi?" Kenny asked unable to find his now freed Bitbeast. Suddenly before anyone could reply two towering Bitbeasts appeared in front of the two teams and the frozen Ellaris.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Tyson asked irritably.  
  
"We are enforcers of justice." The two crocodile-like Bitbeasts said with one voice.  
  
"Well, not to be rude; but what are you doing here?" Aqua, a member of the mortal shifts, asked.  
  
"To enforce justice." They replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"We got that bit. But no-one did anything illegal here; right?" Blitz said looking at the two teams who all nodded in agreement.  
  
"No. they think Ellaris did something." Carlos said trying to read the two Bitbeasts minds who glared at him.  
  
"You are correct. She will be punished for her crime when she admits it." They replied raising a clawed hand re-animating Ellaris.  
  
"What's going on?" Ellaris asked looking around and at the two Bitbeasts before her.  
  
"Miss Ellaris, did you or did you not release the Bitbeast Dizzelda?" the demanded.  
  
"If you mean Dizzi, then yeah; what's this all about?" Ellaris asked confused.  
  
"Your sentence, you released a convicted schizophrenic psychopath, for that there is only one punishment." They said.  
  
"Wait a minute! Dizzi's a psychopath?!" Tyson demanded confused.  
  
"What's the punishment?" Saffron asked gleefully.  
  
"Death." The two Bitbeasts said staring unblinkingly at Ellaris.  
  
"There must be some mistake, I let Dizzi out sure, but how was I supposed to know she was a Psycho?" Ellaris demanded standing her ground.  
  
"Ignorance is no excuse." The two Bitbeasts growled raising their clawed hands, Ellaris levitated about a two feet in the air. She spun towards Kai in panic.  
  
"Kai!" Ellaris begged stretching her hands out to him, Kai ran forward to her but before he could get there a bright light flashed over Ellaris and her blue Bitbeast figure shot out from her back and exploded with a blood- curdling scream. Ellaris' body dropped from the air and into Kai's arms and the two Bitbeasts disappeared and then the crowd came back to them.  
  
Kai looked down at Ellaris whose velvety brown eyes were locked on him still; her body was limp in his arms.  
  
"YES!" Saffron shouted ecstatically.  
  
"How dare you." Blitz growled rounding on the red-haired member of his team.  
  
"Well let's face it, your sister was the worst thing that ever happened to this team; we'll be unbeatable now that she's no longer a distraction." Saffron shrugged.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Blitz screamed.  
  
"Blitz, don't." Carlos said putting a psychic barrier between Blitz and Saffron.  
  
"I'm glad to see someone on this team still has any brains." Saffron sniffed looking at the others who were all glaring at her darkly.  
  
"Yes, and because we do you are no longer on the team." Carlos said calmly.  
  
"WHAT?" Saffron screamed in disbelief.  
  
"In fact if I or anyone else on the team catches you anywhere near us, our land, our training grounds or in our line of sight I will not stop Blitz from tearing you limb from limb; now get out of my sight." Carlos growled venomously.  
  
"Fine. I don't need you!" Saffron shouted disappearing in a burst of red flame.  
  
"You should have let me get her." Blitz growled.  
  
"You would have regretted it; Ellaris isn't dead." Carlos said softly.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked confused.  
  
"She's still got brain waves, I don't know if it's just her body that's still alive but she's not dead." Carlos explained walking towards Ellaris who Kai was still cradling numbly.  
  
"You mean she'll be fine?" Blitz asked hopefully.  
  
"That depends on your definition, I mean the best case scenario is that she'll wake up and her soul and mind will still be intact, but she'll be mortal." Carlos said, the rest of the mortal shifts cringed in horror.  
  
"So how long would she have?" Tropic asked.  
  
"I don't know. Seventy, eighty years at most. But it's better than the worst case scenario that she doesn't wake up at all." Carlos sighed.  
  
Three days later  
  
"It's a good thing Carlos was able to wipe the memories of everyone there; so they all believe that there was a power cut that knocked out the cameras and that Ellaris mysteriously fell into a coma?" Max asked.  
  
"Pretty much." Tyson nodded as they walked onto the roof of the building.  
  
"Hey, it's Kai." Rei said quietly pointing to the hunched form of then teenager.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't bother him." Max said, the other nodded and they walked off again.  
  
Kai sighed and looked out over the city, he sniffed as another tear ran down his face; could he face this world without Ellaris? All the time he had spent with her recently, all the times that they had been alone together. He had tried fruitlessly to stop himself falling in love with her; and he had been too stubborn to let himself tell her how he felt. He couldn't bear the thought that she night not wake up again and if she did that she might not be the same.  
  
"Please don't leave me El." Kai whispered to himself; he bit his lip, if he said it out loud maybe she would hear him and wake up.  
  
"You have to wake up El. I. I love you." He whispered as fresh tears ran down his face.  
  
A/N: This is NOT the end of the story, keep checking back and my apologies for not updating in ages. 


	6. Suicide

A/N: Just to recap on the last chapter:  
  
"Please don't leave me El." Kai whispered to himself; he bit his lip, if he said it out loud maybe she would hear him and wake up.  
  
"You have to wake up El. I. I love you." He whispered as fresh tears ran down his face.  
  
A/N: and now on with the story!  
  
"Really?" A soft voice said from behind Kai, he spun around to see Ellaris standing behind him. Kai felt a lump form in his throat.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered quietly unable to look her in the eye. Kai's head snapped up in shock as Ellaris threw her arms around him, slowly he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Kai asked softly.  
  
"Odd, a little detached but I'm ok." Ellaris smiled looking up at Kai.  
  
"I was so scared I'd lose you." Kai whispered as harsh tears pricked behind his eyes.  
  
"How long was I out for?" Ellaris asked uncertainly.  
  
"Three days." Kai replied letting go of Ellaris and flicking her dark hair out of her eyes, her stomach growled loudly and Ellaris looked completely shocked.  
  
"You're probably gonna need to eat something." Kai smiled.  
  
"I don't know Kai, I've never had to eat anything in my life, what if I choke on it or something." Ellaris asked looking down warily at her pizza.  
  
"Just bit a bit off El, it'll come naturally." Kai smiled chewing his pizza in the softly lit Italian restaurant.  
  
"You know if it hadn't been for you I'd probably be dead by now." Ellaris said nervously taking a bite of her pizza.  
  
"How come?" Kai asked confused.  
  
"Oh, I probably would have killed myself." She replied casually as she chewed slowly on her food. Kai choked and looked up at Ellaris in shock.  
  
"I told you food was dangerous!" Ellaris pointed out slightly smugly.  
  
"What? Why would you?" Kai gasped.  
  
"Well for someone who would never have died of natural causes, being mortal is like a death sentence. If I hadn't have been made mortal like I am now, I could have lived for at least eleven thousand years, that's about the average for a bit-beast. I'm just under a thousand; if it weren't for you I couldn't stand it." Ellaris sighed sadly.  
  
"You really mean that?" Kai asked quietly.  
  
"Of course I do, I wouldn't have said it otherwise would I?" Ellaris giggled happily.  
  
Kai sighed happily, he was watching some film on TV with Ellaris and they were both sprawled out on the sofa together.  
  
"What?" Ellaris asked looking at him.  
  
"Nothing." Kai smiled.  
  
"Go on, what were you thinking about?" Ellaris asked persistently.  
  
"Just you." Kai smiled softly as he snuggled closer to her. Ellaris smiled and rolled towards him and kissed him.  
  
In the shadows Tyson felt disgusted by the happy couple, Ellaris should be his, she shouldn't be cuddled up with Kai on the sofa, that should be him! Tyson thought storming off to the roof of the building.  
  
"Well, you don't look happy." A seductive voice said from behind him, Tyson turned around to see Saffron sanding behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" Tyson demanded glaring at her.  
  
"Just what you want." She smiled.  
  
"I don't want Ellaris dead." Tyson growled.  
  
"Neither do I, I've changed. And the team took me back when I did, and to make up for my behaviour I've come to give you a gift." Saffron smiled in a sugary way.  
  
"I don't think you've changed your ways in three days, and I'm not interested in anything you have." Tyson growled.  
  
"Maybe not but I know you're interested in Ellaris." Saffron shouted after him, Tyson stopped in his tracks and looked back at her.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at her, you want her don't you? And now that she's got Kai you feel bitter and angry at him." Saffron smirked knowing she had Tyson right where she wanted him.  
  
"What are you saying?" Tyson asked turning around.  
  
"I intend to give you what you want, Ellaris' undying love whatever you want, she'll be at your beck and call, helpless to resist you." Saffron said quietly.  
  
"And how do you intend to do that?" Tyson asked curious and more than a little interested  
  
"With this little bottle, just slip it into her drink and tell her what you want from her and she'll obey anything you, and only you, say." Saffron offered holding out a small vial filled with a clear liquid.  
  
"If it's so great then why did you use it on her to get rid of her if you hated her so much before; assuming you've changed your ways that is." Tyson asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well duh, she never ate or drank anything before did she?" Saffron sighed at Tyson's stupidity.  
  
"So what do you want for this potion, my soul?" Tyson demanded.  
  
"No. I want nothing for this." Saffron shrugged.  
  
"Ok then, what's in this for you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Never you mind, I have to go now; have fun." Saffron smiled before bursting into flames and vanishing.  
  
The next day Tyson made two drinks and poured the contents into the one on his left, just as he had planned Ellaris walked into the room.  
  
"Man I'm thirsty, I still haven't gotten control of these mortal eating habits yet." She sighed opening a cupboard in search of something to drink.  
  
"Here, have this." Tyson said offering the drink on his left to her.  
  
"Thanks." Ellaris smiled taking the drink off of him and taking a big gulp from it.  
  
"This tastes funny." Ellaris frowned; Tyson froze in fear; had she found him out?  
  
"But then everything tastes weird and new to me." Ellaris smiled finishing her drink.  
  
"I want you to fall uncontrollably, madly, irresistible in love with me; and break up with Kai, he doesn't deserve you." Tyson demanded looking at her.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Tyson what's come over you - you - amazing, cute, talented boy?" Ellaris smiled looking at him adoringly as she changed her mood halfway through her sentence.  
  
"Has anyone seen El?" Kai asked walking in the room to find Max, Kenny and Rei deep in conversation; they all froze and looked at him.  
  
"What?" Kai asked confused.  
  
"Well, it's just we didn't think you'd be looking for her what with Tyson and everything." Kenny said quietly.  
  
"What are taking about?" Kai asked confused as a small inch of fear began to gnaw at him.  
  
"You mean she hasn't told you?" Rei asked standing up.  
  
"Told me what?" Kai asked feeling the fear grow bigger.  
  
"We're not the ones to tell you Kai, they're in the garden." Max sighed.  
  
"Right, thanks." Kai said quietly and walked to the elevator resisting the urge to sprint to Ellaris.  
  
Kai steeped out into the garden and looked around and saw Ellaris and Tyson sitting together talking. Tyson looked up and saw Kai as he walked towards them, he whispered something in Ellaris' ear and she got up and walked towards Kai.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with the other's they were acting really weirdly a minute ago?" Kai asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"They seemed normal to me." Ellaris shrugged, Tyson coughed pointedly and Ellaris seemed to remember something.  
  
"Kai, I just remembered something." Ellaris began.  
  
"Yeah El?" Kai asked fearing the worst.  
  
"I don't love you, I'm in love with Tyson." Ellaris said blankly.  
  
Kai felt numb, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't have heard her right. But deep down he knew he had, Kai felt a terrible pain in his chest as he felt his heart break; all the happiness of the previous day washed away as hot tears streaked down his face. Before he knew it he was running back towards the elevator, he jumped out at his floor and ran through the room with Kenny, Rei and Max in and straight towards the kitchen. Rummaging hurriedly through one of the draws he pulled out a sharp chopping knife and held it to his throat, one quick swipe would do it. His jugular vein would be cut and the blood would drain out of his brain and he's be dead in a second.  
  
"KAI NO!" A voice shouted. 


	7. Restoration

Rei wrestled the knife out of Kai's hands and as it fell to the flood Kai burst into fresh sobs.  
  
"Kai, trust me, this isn't the way out, it's not worth it!" Rei said softly.  
  
"She's worth it now give me that knife!" Kai snapped.  
  
"No." Rei said firmly, Kai made a dash for the knife but Kenny grabbed it and threw it in the bin as Max and Rei restrained him. They strained under the strength of the muscular fifteen year-old boy, with a final heave they manage to pin Kai to the table.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Tyson asked walking into the room closely followed by Ellaris. Kai looked up and threw Max and Rei off of him and stormed off.  
  
"I'll go make sure he doesn't lose it again." Rei said running after him.  
  
"What happened?" Tyson asked again.  
  
"Tyson! Kai just tried to kill himself!" Max shouted angrily.  
  
"WHAT?! El, go see if he's ok give him whatever he wants, just make sure he's ok!" Tyson said to Ellaris who nodded ran off after Kai.  
  
"It's just strange." Kenny mused.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well the two of them looked so happy and peaceful yesterday, I just can't see why she'd suddenly want to be with you." Kenny said thoughtfully.  
  
"HEY!" Tyson snapped.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Tyson, it's just that she seemed more interested in Kai than you and today she's had this sudden change of heart." Kenny said quickly.  
  
"Well she doesn't love him, she loves me. Kai doesn't deserve someone like her." Tyson said slightly sulkily.  
  
"Tyson, how can you say that? Kai's our friend!" Max said slightly disgusted at his best friend.  
  
"Kai! Are you ok?" Ellaris asked softly as she walked into Kai's room, Kai was leaning on the windowsill and Rei was looking more than a little uneasy.  
  
"Um, maybe I should go." Rei said excusing himself and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Kai, is there anything you want?" Ellaris asked quietly as she walked towards him.  
  
"Yeah, you." Kai laughed sadly.  
  
"Are. are you happy with him El?" Kai asked looking up at her, Ellaris didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Do you love him El?" Kai asked, Ellaris seemed more confident with this question.  
  
"Yeah! Tyson's great, he's-" Ellaris began happily.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Kai said bitterly as he turned his back on her.  
  
"I thought you loved me." he whispered as a tear streaked down his face.  
  
"I don't." Ellaris said simply.  
  
"I want to know El, how long have you loved him?" Kai asked.  
  
"Oh, since today." Ellaris replied truthfully.  
  
"How can you fall in love with someone in a day?" Kai frowned.  
  
"I don't know. I was in the kitchen with him and then it just dawned on me how much I loved him." Ellaris sighed happily.  
  
"What were you doing in the Kitchen in the first place?" Kai asked as an edge of hope formed inside of him.  
  
"Oh I was thirsty and Tyson gave me a drink." Ellaris replied.  
  
"Wait. what did he say to you after I left the kitchen a minute ago?" Kai asked suspiciously.  
  
"He said for me to give you whatever you wanted and to make sure you're ok." Ellaris replied.  
  
"Did he tell you anything after you had your drink?" Kai asked not daring to be hopeful.  
  
"Yeah he said he wanted me to fall uncontrollably, madly, irresistible in love with him and break up with you." Ellaris replied.  
  
"YOU!" Kai shouted at Tyson as he stormed out of the room with Ellaris running behind him.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked warily.  
  
"You did something to her to make her fall in love with you!" Kai accused pointing an accusing finger at Tyson.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me just because you can't take the fact that she doesn't love you." Tyson smirked.  
  
"Tyson!" Max shouted frustrated at his friend's change in personality.  
  
"El, call your brother." Kai said to Ellaris without taking his eyes off of Tyson. Ellaris nodded and closed her eyes and concentrated; Carlos was tuned into Ellaris' and the rest of his team's minds and would pick up Ellaris' call for her brother. With a flash the whole team, minus Saffron, appeared in the room.  
  
"What?" Blitz asked looking at his sister.  
  
"Tyson's given her something that's made her do anything he says, including making her fall in love with him." Kai growled.  
  
"No-one messes with my little sister!" Blitz snapped rounding on Tyson who practically quivered with fear.  
  
"Wait, doesn't Fen deal with that kind of thing? We could take her to him, maybe he could fix it." Aqua said quickly before Blitz massacred Tyson.  
  
"Oh yeah." Blitz smiled remembering.  
  
Less than half and hour later the whole team were in a massive room with a half horse Bitbeast standing before them.  
  
"Where are we?" Kenny asked curiously.  
  
"We're in the Bitbeast dimension, and this is Fen; he's a specialist in breaking any kind of influence people, like curses, potions, things like that." Aqua explained.  
  
"Ok, as soon as I turn this light on, anyone who's under the affect of a potion or curse will glow brightly." The doctor Fen announced. As he turned the light on Ellaris glowed a bright white.  
  
"I knew it!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Kai look!" Rei said pointing to Tyson who was glowing pink.  
  
"Hmm, that's an infatuation curse. And you're saying that he gave her this potion to make her do whatever he said?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah, why is he glowing?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well, as far as I can guess someone put an infatuation curse on him so he would be willing to give her an obedience potion. Here, this'll remove both the curse and the potion, just crush it in your hand." The doctor said giving Tyson and Ellaris a few small beads each, Tyson and Ellaris obliged. As soon as Ellaris and crushed her beads she burst into tears and threw her arms around Kai's neck.  
  
"Kai! I'm so sorry, I could see everything that was happening, but I couldn't do anything!" Ellaris sobbed.  
  
"I have to go." Kai said quietly as he slipped out of Ellaris' arms and walked out the door. 


	8. the end

A/N: I've changed this to Ellaris' POV for this bit, Enjoy.  
  
I look down at the brightly-lit city below and sigh. This is what I hate about being mortal, everything hurts; it feels like my whole body is just struggling to exist, the pain I'm in doesn't help. Kai's ignoring me, right when I need him most; thankfully Tyson's gotten the hint and has begun to leave me alone. I know that it was Saffron who made him think he was in love with me, she's the only one out of the group who can curse mortals.  
  
I close my eyes to block out the hash lights from below and Kai's face swims out of the blackness towards me, my eyes snap open, I can't bear to think of him.  
  
But I can't help it.  
  
Last time I left him because he cared more about winning than me and I had to show him he was wrong, my message got through though. I thought I was in pain then. True, I didn't want to leave Kai then, or ever, but I could manage; I kept busy and led a normal life and tried to stay out of beyblading. But then out of the blue he showed up again and convinced me to join his team; I knew I couldn't beyblade, I'd forgotten how.  
  
Just like I'd tried to forget him.  
  
But I was only kidding myself; you can never forget someone like Kai. But I want to leave this pain in my heart behind, we were actually happy; we were both in love and then this all happened. How could he love me if he could put me through this agony?  
  
I slide off of the edge and walk over the roof and sit down in a corner, my eyes prickle with tears. I try to resist but hot tears escape and run down my face and I begin to cry quietly.  
  
***  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I pace restlessly around my room, a glance at the clock on the wall tells me it's around three in the morning; I punch the wall angrily, why can't I sleep? But I already know. I miss her; I keep denying it but I know it's true. I'm in love with her. I hadn't realised how much I cared for her until this while thing with Tyson came up.  
  
I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror, I'm all there, my amber eyes look back at me with a hollow expression. It's strange that I appear to be all there in the mirror; because I feel like half of me is missing. I turn on the shower and instantly turn it off again; I can never make up my mind anymore.  
  
I wander out of the room resisting the urge to smash anything that I come across; I sit down in a chair and immediately jump up like I've been electrocuted. But this time it's not because I can't make up my mind. I stand still and listen carefully. there! I walk around the room trying to tell what the sound I can hear is and where it's coming from. I walk by my bed and freeze.  
  
I look up and to my right and see an air vent; the noise of someone crying echoes down it. I walk up to the roof thinking that must be there the noise is coming from. I freeze as I open the door there is the very reason that I can't sleep at night. Ellaris is huddled up in the corner sobbing uncontrollably, I debate on whether on not to go over there.  
  
Unfortunately my body doesn't care about what my mind thinks and has ordered my feet to take me over to her. I stop in front of her and she looks up at me her damp face a mixture of emotions.  
  
"I heard you crying." I say quietly unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispers looking down and pulls her knees tighter towards her, as a little sob escapes my knees give way and I'm keeling on the floor next to her. She looks over at me, her eyes shining with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai, I really messed things up. It's all my fault, I should have paid more attention to what was going on - I." She babbles at me as tears choke her throat to limit her voice. I sit there in shock. Have I done this to her? Have I turned the happy, brave, headstrong and beautiful girl into this emotional wreck I see before me? Her words turn into barely audible whimpers as more tears fight their way to the surface.  
  
I throw all reason out the window and follow my gut instinct and kiss her to quieten her, she begins to gush out apologies again.  
  
"Shh." I whisper to her wiping her tears away, it kills me to see her like this. She looks at me confused, worried and scared to be happy.  
  
"I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't realise how much I needed you until I lost you, and it sacred me." I admit to her.  
  
"What?" She asks me as her tears beginning to slow down.  
  
"It scared me how much I needed you. I wanted to try and prove that I didn't need you by staying away from you. But I can't. I just can't stay away from you; I care about you too much to leave you." I whisper softly pulling her into my lap.  
  
"I didn't realise that I could have this much of an affect on you El. I'm sorry." I apologise.  
  
"I hate you, you bastard!" Ellaris sobs thumping her hard on the shoulder, I'm speechless and hurt; was I wrong, doesn't she love me at all?  
  
"I didn't want to fall in love with you Kai! I care about you too much to fall in love with you but you made me! Every guy I've ever fallen in love with has left me or died or broken my heart and I don't want to have you do that to me!" She snaps glaring at me.  
  
"I can't bear to lose you Kai." She sniffs, her face softening.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere El, I promise." I tell her honestly.  
  
"You damn well better not." She threatens softly as she snuggles into my chest; I smiled and kiss her again happily.  
  
I open my eyes and dazzling sunlight blinds me, I growl angrily, how dare the sun wake me up?! I had been having such a wonderful dream. I look over to my clock but don't pay attention to what time it is, something far more fascinating has caught my eye.  
  
The smooth form of Ellaris is lying before me, one arm is behind her and the other is softly holding on to the edge of my pillow. She looks so peaceful as she is lying in my bed sleeping. I don't dare to blink unless this vision of paradise disappears. I reluctantly blink as my eyes start to water and she's still lying there asleep. I'm overjoyed that this wasn't all a dream.  
  
El sighs as she opens her eyes groggily, seeing my sitting there staring at her she grabs my shoulder and pulls me back down to her.  
  
"You woke me up." She murmurs resting her head on my bare chest.  
  
"Sorry." I whisper happily as I run a hand through her dark hair. 


End file.
